The Tale of Harry Dracula
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Harry Potter gets rescued by Mavis Dracula before he could live with the Dursleys. Then he gets turned into a Vampire with a Blood Adoption Potion. Now, he gets a letter to go to Hogwarts to learn magic so he decides to go learn some new magic. This is the adventure of Harry Dracula. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. Harem included. Remake of the original Harry Dracula series in one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Recovery and Rebirth**

Mavis Dracula is the daughter of the famous Count Dracula. When she had turned 119 years old, she managed to finally convinced her father to let her explore the world. She has spent many months exploring the world, having some adventures on the way. She did learn some stuff from humans like technology, music, etc. She did pay a visit to the wizard world like her father had suggested. The wizard communities were keeping up to date to the modern day world.

...Well, all except for one community. The Britain Wizard community was still in the medieval times. She was actually flying over Britain now in her bat form, planning to move one to explore other places. But as she flew, she came across something suspicious. She saw a flying motorcycle with a giant man on it heading down to a street for a landing. The motorcycle was quite loud, so she was surprise no one heard it.

So, she landed on a nearby roof while turning back to her normal form and looked at the where the motorcycle had landed. To her surprise, there was two wizards there with one of them holding a bundle. One wizard was a very old man, he almost like Merlin. The other was a old lady but she didn't look as old as the Merlin wannabe. She saw the old man place the bundle in front of the door of the house with a letter before they went their separate ways.

Mavis watched the man return the lights to the street lights before he disappeared from view. When she was sure they were all gone, Mavis went down to the bundle to take a look at what it was. When she approached, she saw a baby boy with black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead. She looked at the letter before she grabbed the baby and the letter. She took off her backpack and put the baby and the letter.

'_Don't worry little one, I'll take you home.'_ Mavis thought before she transformed into her Bat Form and began to head back to her home; Hotel Transylvania.

* * *

After a long flight, Mavis managed to make back home before the sun could rise but only barely. When she came inside, a suit of armor came to greet her.

"Lady Mavis, we didn't know you were returning." The suit of armor said to Mavis while saluting.

"I know, I came back here as fast as my wings could carry me." Mavis said as she put the backpack down and opened it, pulling out the child and letter. "Contact the Medical Bay and tell them I need them to analyze this child." Mavis told the suit of armor in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am, they shall be informed immediately." The suit of armor saluted "Shall we alert your father of your return?"

"Not yet. I need to see if this boy is ok, he has taken a scar on his forehead recently." Mavis said to the suit of armor before she began to make her way to the Med Bay.

Upon arrival, she can see some of the Hotel's witches present and another suit of armor, no doubt the one that informed the witches to prepare the medical bay. Upon seeing her, the three witches bowed to her.

"Lady Mavis, what is it that you need?" A witch had asked to Mavis.

Mavis showed them the baby in the bundle "I found this human baby, who may be a wizard kind, being placed at the front door of some normal humans. I noticed the baby has taken a lightning scar on his forehead and I want him to be analysed about how bad the injury."

The witches nodded and took the wizard. Despite wizards looking humans, due to their magical abilities, monsters don't label them as completely human (for wizards, completely human would be Muggles). The witches began running analysis spells all over the boy before they gasped in shock and disbelief.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Mavis asked in worry as she moved over to them to look at Harry.

"It's his scar." A witch said "The scar is carrying a small soul fragment, which means this boy is a horcrux. Horcruxes are very dark magic and to see this small a soul fragment means that the caster has done is several times."

"There are also a Bond of Blood Charm on him. The sacrifice was undoubtedly either the father or mother since only a parent would call such a powerful and ancient charm. But the charm itself was casted by another." Another witch said "The Bond of Blood Charm will prevent the murderer from killing the child here but only if a blood related accepts him as their own and call this place home. The caster of the charm knew this and undoubtedly left him in the care of that family. But now that you took him from that blood relative, we need to act fast."

"Is there a way to active the charm without giving the child to that family?" Mavis asked to them.

The witches were thinking until one said "There are the Goblins." This caused the group to look at that witch "The Goblins are capable of extracting the Horcrux out of the young boy here. Not only that, but they know how to perform a Blood Adoption Potion, which will make Mavis the boy's new mother, which will then active the Bond of Blood Charm."

Mavis had a thoughtful expression on her face before she nods "Yeah, that would probably the best. Find a way to contact the goblins and arrange a meeting."

* * *

_**Three Days Later…**_

Mavis was waiting the the Goblins to show up. After arranging a meeting with the King of the Goblins in Gringotts Wizard Bank, Mavis decided to finally inform her father; Count Dracula, about everything. Thought Drac was surprised and shocked to learn about the baby boy being a wizard, he was more shocked and angry with the fact that the boy was a Horcrux.

After that, Drac had called his friends and even his own father and Mavis' grandpa; Vlad Dracula. Vlad Dracula, otherwise known as Vlad the Impaler, has been around for a very long time. In fact, he was friends of the Founders of Hogwarts, especially with Salazar Slytherin. Dracula figured that since this was important and the fact that Vlad hated Horcruxes, his own father should get involved.

That is when a ring was heard that knocked Mavis out of her train of thought and looked, seeing the Goblins with Dracula and Vlad.

"So, how much will it cost to remove the Horcrux and the brewing of the Blood Adoption Potion?" Drac asked to them.

"It will take quite a bit of money, the Horcrux isn't as much due to nature of it being dark. However, the Blood Adoption Potion is worth something." The Goblin in charge said as he and his company walk over to Mavis "So, who is the Horcrux?"

Mavis met with them and showed the baby. Many of the Goblins gasped in shock and disbelief when they saw who the baby was.

"Well I'll be… Harry Potter." The Goblin in charged muttered as he examined the boy, taking note of the lightning scar and black hair. The hair was definitely a genetic trait of James Potter, the goblin had noted since he had met the good wizard. When the baby opened his eyes, it sealed the proof; green eyes much like that of Lily Potter nee Evans.

The Goblin began to think about this. Now the fact the baby has been confirmed to be _the_ Harry Potter, this changed everything. Harry Potter is the last living heir of the House of Potter, making his royalty all by itself. The Potter family were one of the few families in Britain that were equal to the Goblins of Gringotts, unlike the rest of those wizards.

"...I need to contact King Ragnarok." The Goblin in charged said finally after many moments of silence "This matter is far deeper than we had imagined."

* * *

_**Another Three Days Later…**_

After the Goblin had contacted Ragnarok; the King of the Goblins of Gringotts, Ragnarok came to Hotel Transylvania to discuss things further. Due to Harry's heritage and fame, the Goblins lessened the cost considerably. After much discussion of pay and conditions, Ragnarok had his best Goblin remove the soul fragment of Voldemort from Harry's scar. Before destroying it, Ragnarok had drained all the knowledge and blood ties/connections from the soul fragment and placed them within Harry, per request by Vlad Dracula surprisingly.

After that, Ragnarok had his best Goblin Potion Master brew the Blood Adoption Potion. Once finished, Ragnarok had called down Mavis with Harry. When they arrived, they were greeted with Ragnarok holding a small elixir.

"Now, all you have to do my dear, is have young Harry drink this." Ragnarok told Mavis "The Potion will take effect shortly after that. I suggest have young Harry head to bed after drinking this, the potion can work faster if he sleeps. The potion will have some side effects on young Harry, but I'll have check them out personally to see what the effects were."

Mavis nodded before she put the liquid in Harry's mouth to drink, which he did. Once that was done, Mavis handed the elixir back to Ragnarok before she went to her bedroom. She put Harry in a crib that she was given by her father before she herself went to bed.

That night, both Harry began to change. Harry's hair changed to the same black color as Mavis, which wasn't much of a change in black, but some red hair began to appear among the black, pulling out a little of Lily Potter's hidden DNA. His eye color would remain emerald green. A small pair of fangs emerged from Harry's teeth.

* * *

_**(Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Drawn To Darkness")**_

_**Major Changes: (Note: Only two are not that different from the original)**_

_**Dumbledore bashing: Dumbledore will try to control/manipulate Harry for his plans to become a hero and lord of the light. So really, nothing changed from the original.**_

_**Weasley bashing: Molly, Ginny, and Ron will try to get control/manipulate Harry for their own gain. For Ginny's case, marry Harry for everything he has then take it away. Only George and Fred won't be bad at all, Percy and other Weasley members are neutral. No real change there from the original.**_

_**Mavis' Zing: To be completely honest, I don't know if I should include Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran into my story. I am actually thinking of replacing Johnny with Sirius Black (I actually like Sirius more than Johnny and I think the two would go great). However, if I get enough votes of Mavis being part of the Harem Members, I will change keep the zing to Sirius or Johnny but one of them dies and Mavis goes to Harry.**_

_**Crossovers: As you know, I'm expanding on the idea of Hotel Transylvania and Harry Potter being a great pair together. However, if there are those who wish to try to expand it a bit further (like add Daily Life With A Monster Girl, Overlord [the game], or Vampire + Rosario) then I may consider it after much thought.**_

_**Harem Members: Once more, I will be doing a vote for a harem with only 10 members with one of them already being Winnie due to the zing. You may add OCs if you wish, but I want details (name, species, appearance, powers, abilities, etc.). However, there is something else. I will allow Mavis and even Lily Potter to take part in the votes.**_

_**Lily Potter: If I get enough votes of Lily being part of the Harem Members, I will have Lily be reborn in the body of Ginny Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Zing**

_**Nine Years Later…**_

A hotel for monsters known as Hotel Transylvania was known to house three vampires. One was the famous Count Dracula; the Prince of Darkness and the son of the famous Vlad the Impaler. He was also the ruler of Hotel Transylvania. The second vampire was his daughter; Mavis Dracula. Unlike most monsters, Mavis was one of the few who explored the Human world before she returned to live in Hotel Transylvania.

But the last one was Mavis' son; Harry Dracula. Harry was much like his mother in many things, but also in some parts that he's like Dracula and Vlad. Despite being a child, Harry learned how to harness his powers rather quickly. He could shapeshift into a variety of different forms, though Harry's favorites were the Bat Transformation and the Snake Transformation. He could also use Hypnosis and Telekinesis with ease. Harry naturally inherited Adhesion (the ability to walk or crawl on any surface).

However, his powers developed further as well. He was able to use Body Immobilization and Clairvoyance, despite those powers being advanced. However, he was also able to teleport and capable of shrinking others much like Vlad could. However, the most change was his magic, which Vampires didn't normally have. Harry's magical reserves were enormous, especially when the Goblins released all the seals that were placed on Harry. Vlad and Dracula requested to King Ragnarok to find out about who was the one who placed the seals on Harry in the first place.

It didn't take long for King Ragnarok to find out that it was Dumbledore, who made himself Harry's illegal guardian. To ensure that Dumbledore doesn't exploit it any further, the Goblins took Dumbledore off from being Harry's guardian. Not only that, the Goblins found out that Dumbledore and the Weasleys were taking money from Harry's family vault. Dracula, Vlad, and Mavis couldn't do anything since they weren't members of the Potter family, for Mavis' case it was because of the Blood Adoption potion that she is Harry mother and thus, she isn't married to any Potters so she has no real control and authority over the Potter-related vaults. Harry will have to be the one to make the order, when he reaches 11 years old (the same year when he should receive his Hogwarts letter), which was next year ironically since Harry was 10 years old.

But a lot of things happened during Harry's childhood. Like his 8th year birthday, something unexpected happened.

* * *

_[Flashback to Harry's 8th Birthday party]_

_Harry was looking at the birthday party with a happy smile. His friends, uncles, and aunts came to his party. Harry had grown quite a bit, he still had that black hair color that Mavis has and the red in his hair really did fit with him. That lightning bolt scar on his forehead has faded away, probably due to the Horcrux in it being long gone and nothing was keeping that scar there._

_Earlier, Harry has awaken from the smell of a delicious breakfast. There was pancakes, sausage, bacon, and (for the three vampires) blood. Right now, Harry was watching with amusement as Mavis was looking over the presents. Frank and Eunice gave Harry a small kid version of a guillotine, which Mavis had confiscated so it can be "child-proof" so Harry doesn't accidentally die. Murray gave Harry an enchanted compass that can point to what Harry most wanted (basically like Captain Jack Sparrow's compass). Griffin gave Harry a pair of sunglasses, but he can use so he doesn't get blinded by the sun. The Witches that worked in the hotel gave Harry a small broomstick, which Harry had thanked. James Potter, his actual father, was the best seeker in Quidditch at Hogwarts. Wayne and Wanda got Harry some blood candy that Harry, Dracula, and Mavis could have that was the closest thing to candy. Harry loved the present._

_Harry was pulled from watching his mother when he felt someone tug on his robes. He turned and saw a werewolf girl about around his age. She has brown fur, blue eyes, pink baby shirt with white skull and crossbones symbol on the front of it. Harry found himself staring at her blue eyes as the werewolf girl found herself staring at his green eyes. Nobody was watching as Harry's eyes sparkled pink for a split second before the werewolf girl's eyes did the same. The two immediately looked away and they were slightly blushing. The werewolf girl handed Harry a present, which he opened, and found a necklace with a miniature werewolf sculpture made of wood there. Harry smiled and held the werewolf girl's hands._

_"Who are you?" Harry asked with a charming smile._

_The werewolf girl looked away and blushed "M-My name is W-Winnie."_

_"Winnie? That's a cute name for a cute girl like you." Harry said with his charming smile still present._

_Winnie looked at Harry "Y-You think I'm cute?"_

_Harry nodded and before anything else could be said, Harry was interrupted by his mother; Mavis Dracula. It was time to eat some lunch and Harry was determined to get to know Winnie more._

_[Flashback Ended]_

* * *

To this day, nobody knew of Harry and Winnie zinging. Harry learned that he had zinged with Winnie from the books about vampires they had and Harry wasn't planning to inform his vampiric family so soon, Winnie was the same for her family. Since they lived so far apart, they treasured their moments together whenever they get the chance.

Harry also learned that once he hit 11 years old, he would be emancipated and have everything that his family (aside from the House of Dracula vaults) owns and other stuff that was "by Conquest", in other words; Harry owns everything Voldemort owns due to some sort of connection both he and Harry had. Normally, someone of Harry's age couldn't be emancipated but due to the fact that Dumbledore has been doing illegal activities with his accounts and he is half vampire, so the Goblins allowed the exception.

* * *

Harry was finishing his breakfast with his family. Today, Winnie was going to sleep over again. Since Harry's zinging on his 8th Birthday, Harry and Winnie have been trying to get sleepovers at least once a month so both can tell their lives and have fun.

When it reached almost noon, Harry heard the hotel car coming in. Harry, excited, went to his balcony just in time to see the car pulling up and the door opening by the driver, letting Winnie out of the vehicle. Harry jumps down from the balcony, free falling before turning into a bat and flying around both Winnie and the car at fast speeds.

After the fifth fly around, Harry returns to normal form and slides to Winnie and hugs her.

"Glad to see you made it here safely, Winnie!" Harry said with joy.

"Me too, Harry." Winnie replied as she hugged Harry.

"Glad to see you made it here fine." Harry and Winnie heard Dracula say. They turned to the entrance to see Drac and Mavis there.

"Come along, you two, it's time for lunch." Mavis said as both Harry and Winnie followed with smiles.

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

Harry and Winnie were heading to the woods, to their special secret hideout they made. It didn't take long for them to find it and went inside. Nobody but them knew where it was. Once they made it inside and shut the down, they turn to each other and kissed. They held the kiss for a minute before they pulled away.

"I missed you." Mavis said hotly.

"I missed you too, Winnie." Harry said back before they sat down on the ground "I remember when we started kissing and making out."

"Yeah, as we grew, our bond grew as did our desire." Winnie replied as she sat down beside Harry.

"Yeah, it was 6 months after my 8th birthday." Harry said back "We found out about our zing not too long before the sixth month. You introduced the kissing since you usually saw Wayne and Wanda always kissing. You thought it would be a good start with the zing and I won't deny that it was."

"You didn't know anything about kissing, since you live with only your grandpa and mother." Winnie added "You have to look it all up in the library without getting caught. You learned about kissing, amongst other things."

"Anyway, time to change topic!" Harry said as he smiled and looked at Winnie. "How has your time been?"

* * *

_**Later again…**_

Harry and Winnie were getting ready for bed. Not much excitement was made in both of their lives during their time away. Just normal things, nothing too much interesting. So once they finished discussing their time away, Harry and Winnie returned to the hotel.

Nothing special happened since then, aside from having dinner and talking about what Harry and Winnie did in the woods. They simply said they went to go play around and away from the hotel for a minute.

Normally, Winnie would sleep in a guest room, but Harry insisted that since it was a sleepover, they should sleep in the same room. Winnie brought her sleeping bag, one of some bags that Mavis bought during her time in the Human World. Harry had suggested his bed but Winnie insisted that she sleep in the sleeping bag on the ground.

As Mavis turned the lights off, Harry and Winnie smiled before closing their eyes to sleep.

* * *

**(Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Drawn To Darkness")**

**Author Note: Apologies for the big delay, my real life work takes up most of my week with me having at least 1 or 2 days of break from work. I was also working on projects that I have, a few connected to some of the stories I have on Fanfiction and a few connected to another story website. Anyway, here is the status of Harry Dracula.**

**Sirius X Mavis: 4**

**Johnny X Mavis: 1**

**Lily X Snape: 1**

**I've decided on most of the Crossovers I'm going to put in this. This is a Harry Potter and Hotel Transylvania crossover and I'm going to add additional crossovers that I think will expand on a bit.**

**Additional Crossovers added to the Story by Author (Danny Eclipse):**

**1) Rosario + Vampire**

**2) Daily Life with a Monster Girl**

**Optional additional crossovers that I CAN do: They will have either a major or minor influence over the overall story.**

**1) Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (example on how this could influence the story: Harry would eventually will come to the world of Eostia either prior, in the middle, or after Volt's conquest, that depends on if the Readers wish to intervene in Volt's plan. Either way, Harry will kill Volt and save the people.): 1**

**A) Before Volt's Conquest:**

**B) In the middle of Volt's Conquest:**

**C) After Volt's Conquest:**

**2) How to Train Your Dragon (example on how this could influence the story: I cannot guarantee the Vikings but I CAN guarantee the Dragons will have a part to play. I can even make it where one of Harry's Familiar a dragon, even allowing him to have a Night Fury.): 1**

**3) Overlord [the game] (example on how this could influence the story: I can let Harry become the Overlord, the Tower Heart as well as the Minions will be there. I can influence the story to that point if you actually want it.): 1**

**Crossovers that cannot do due to having not seen it, heard of it, or don't want to do [I guarantee that these are just ones I can name right now, any asked for will be checked to see if I have seen it. I may add them to the optional crossovers if I have shown interest. But if I'm either not interested or an element, like Hellsing with Hotel Transylvania, interferes with the story, then I will have to put it in the cannot list with the reason why written next to it.]:**

**1) Overlord [the Anime] (Have not seen)**

**2) Hellsing (I have seen and watched it, I love to put it in but I cannot do due to Hotel Transylvania element.)**

**3) Bleach (Have not seen)**

**Harem Votes:**

**1) Lily Potter: 5**

**2) Mavis Dracula: 4**

**3) Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire): 2**

**4) Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire): 1**

**5) Olga Discordia (Kuroinu): 1**

**6) Fleur Delacour: 2**

**7) Luna Lovegood: 3**

**8) Hermione Granger: 3**

**Votes for Hermione to become a Neko girl during/after second year?**

**A) Yes: 2**

**B) No: 0**

**9) Padma Patil: 3**

**10) Yukari: 1**

**11) Daphne Greengrass: 2**

**12) Astoria Greengrass: 1**

**13) Pansy Parkinson: 1**

**14) Hannah Abbott: 1**

**15) Lavender Brown: 1**

**16) Nymphadora Tonks: 1**

**17) Tracey Davis: 2**

**18) Susan Bones: 1**

**19) Gabrielle Delacour: 1**

**20) Miia (Daily Life with a Monster Girl): 1**

**21) Ishmael [Female Basilisk]: 2**

**Top Harem Members Vote: I've expanded the Harem members from 10 to 13.**

**1) Lily Potter: 5**

**2) Mavis Dracula: 4**

**3) Luna Lovegood: 3**

**4) Hermione Granger: 3**

**5) Padma Patil: 3**

**6) Inner Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire): 2**

**7) Fleur Delacour: 2**

**8) Daphne Greengrass: 2**

**9) Tracey Davis: 2**

**10) Ishmael [Female Basilisk]: 2**

**11) Miia (Daily Life with a Monster Girl): 1**

**12) Nymphadora Tonks: 1**

**13) Olga Discordia (Kuroinu): 1**

**Which House will Harry go to in Hogwarts?:**

**Gryffindor: 1**

**Hufflepuff:**

**Ravenclaw:**

**Slytherin:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Letter and Birthday**

Harry was lying on his bed, his birthday was close now. Harry didn't know what he would do once he was emancipated by the Goblins. Well, he knew what to do to get back at Dumbledore and those associated with him.

Harry was interrupted when he heard tapping at the door that led to the balcony of his room. He looked and saw an owl on the balcony railing. Harry went over and opened the door, which caused the owl to fly into Harry's room. Harry, using his magic, summoned some water in a bowl and a few pieces of bacon for the owl, who went over to the food and water with eager and began to eat and drink while Harry took the letter from the owl.

Harry looked at the letter, seeing it was from Hogwarts.

'_**Harry James Potter-Dracula**_

_**Harry's Bedroom**_

_**Hotel Transylvania**_

_**Transylvania**_

_**Romania.'**_

Harry frown at the address, Harry had thought that since he wasn't on British soil, he wasn't supposed to be enrolled into Hogwarts. He decided to see what they wanted and he opened it up to read it.

'_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter-Dracula, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.'**_

Harry looked at the letter before pulling out the list that was mentioned in the letter.

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**Uniform:**_

_**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**_

_**One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**_

_**One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**_

_**Books:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 Wand**_

_**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set of brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

Harry looked at the list before he opened his door and looked at the passing Suit of Armor.

"Hey," Harry said to the armor, causing it to turn to Harry "I need you to inform my parents to come to my room. Inform them I got a letter from Hogwarts."

The suit of armor saluted before Harry went back inside. He didn't have to wait long as Mavis and Dracula came through the door. Both looking at the letter and list that Harry received. Harry noticed that the owl had finished eating and drinking.

"Do you want to go to Hogwarts?" Dracula asked to Harry.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I want to see how Hogwarts works. I heard from the witches that work here that many magical communities operate alongside modern day muggle technology. The british community, however, is still in the old medieval age and I want to see just how far back they are."

"You also want to know just how deeply connected to the British Community you are." Mavis added, making Harry nod.

Harry grabbed a piece of paper and began to write on it. After finishing his letter, he put it inside an envelope and gave it to the waiting owl, who took it and began to fly away to Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Days later…**_

Harry was with his family as they party in celebration of Harry's 11th Birthday. Harry came down the stairs with his mother as he looked at everyone who came to celebrate Harry's birthday. Winnie was even waiting for him, away from the rest of her family.

Harry came down to her to greet her with a hug, suppressing the urge to kiss her on the spot. Unknowingly, Winnie was doing the same.

As time passed, Harry got to meet his friends and they talked and played. Then came the cake and then presents. Harry was going through them all, there was all kinds of stuff but nothing too big and important. Some blood candy, some books about all sorts of things across the world, etc. But Harry looked at the music box shaped as a metal heart locket given to him by Winnie. According to her, she found a twin set and with some help from the witches, they were bonded with a single song. When one of them played the song, the other would play the song as well to show that the person with the other locket would know they were thinking about the other. When asked about the song, it was the Lost Woods song [**Author Note: I wonder how many people will guess where the song comes from without actually looking for where it does come from on the internet.**] The two lockets were bonded with Harry and Winnie respectively and would play to no other person. The lockets had variety of enchantments on them, protecting the two while also making sure no one can take the lockets off of them.

Harry quickly noticed that Dracula and Mavis had disappeared from the party. Before he could look around, he sees a door open and both Mavis and Dracula come through. On a cushion was a black egg with grey spots on it.

"Oooh, what's this?" Harry went over to look at the egg with sparkling eyes full of wonder.

"We had to make a stop at Gringotts to get this very special egg." Dracula said to Harry "They said that from the egg will be born a perfect familiar for you. All you need to do is "call for the magic within the egg to taste you and let it bond with you" they said to tell you. They also said that it will hatch into the best familiar for you and if you are strong, it will help you to bond with other creatures as additional familiars."

Harry reached out for the egg and grabbed it. Once he did, he called for a strand of it and allowed his magic to flow from his core, along his arm, and into the egg. The sharp spike of pleasure and joy had him gasp and he almost fell onto the floor but luckily, with Mavis' speed, had a chair for him to land on. Harry watched as the egg turned from black with grey spots to jet black with lighter blemishes. Harry instinctively cradled the egg to his chest and crooned at the egg.

"I feel so… at peace." Harry said as he cradled the egg in his hands.

Winnie looked at the egg with sparklings eyes full of wonder of what was inside the egg right now.

* * *

_**Later, near Midnight…**_

Harry was in his bed. The birthday kept going like usual, but Harry kept cradling the egg to his chest. Harry felt his magic speeding up the hatching process of the Egg. After the party was over, Harry went to bed with Winnie staying with her family.

Harry had fallen asleep moments he got to bed. At Harry began to stir awake, the first crack of the egg was heard. Harry was wide awake just in time by the second crack split the air. Harry, his full attention to the egg, had his magic flow forward and into the egg, surrounding the egg and speeding up the hatching. That is when Harry sees a slime covered tiny wing broke free first, then a foreleg, then the opposite hindleg.

A few seconds later and a mini-dragon, covered in slime, tumbled free of the egg. Harry cooed at it, absolutely delighted at the successful birth. Green eyes met blue eyes, which resulted in the mini-dragon imprinting Harry and adding a level of protection from his familiar no matter what happens to anyone else.

Harry used his magic to conquer a bowl and fill it with water while he used his magic to summon a phone to him. Using that phone, Harry told the cooks to pull out some stew meat and cook it for his mini-dragon. Harry began to look over his familiar.

The mini-dragon resembles an axolotl or a gecko in general appearance and has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head as well as other pairs around its jaw. It also has a pair of large, blue, cat-like eyes and sharp teeth. Unlike most dragon species, the baby dragon has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns. The tip of the snout is also prominent, resembling the rhinarium of a mammal.

The mini-dragon was drinking from the bowl that Harry had conjured up. Harry looked at the door opened, revealing Mavis with a tray of some cooked stew meat. Following Mavis into the room was Dracula and Winnie. Mavis put the tray next to Harry's bed and Harry carefully fed the baby dragon a single stew meat at a time, in order to avoid getting the baby dragon sick.

"A Night Fury." Dracula said as he looked at the baby dragon "Very interesting, Harry. They are considered an extinct species."

Harry, whether he heard Dracula or not, didn't react to his statement since he was entranced by the slime covered baby. He was watching as his familiar greedily gobble down more and more meat bits until his belly practically bulgied. When the little Night Fury had eaten nearly twice its apparent weight in food, he flopped down on the bed and chirruped at Harry.

"Umbra, her name is Umbra." Harry told Mavis, Dracula, and Winnie excitedly, looking at them with sparkling eyes.

"An extinct race brought back to life and you named her Umbra, latin word for Shadow." Dracula said with an amused snort, earning an annoyed hiss of garbled parseltongue from the Night Fury.

Harry summoned a washcloth while conjurating another bowl and fill it with water. It used the washcloth to clean Umbra. Harry sighed happily as Umbra fell asleep on Harry's lap as he gave the little dragon one last wipe of the cloth, revealing Umbra had jet black with lighter spots scales.

After a bit of discussion, Harry had shooed his family and Winnie out of the room for the night. Harry decided to go to sleep, making sure to keep close to Umbra. It was all quiet… until Umbra woke them up with her baby cries of hunger at dawn.

* * *

_**(Cue Song: "Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Drawn To Darkness")**_

**Alright, that is the third Chapter. I would also like to say sorry for the small delay. I had to think about things for a bit and change things. So to business…**

**First order of business: Pairings:**

**Mavis Dracula X Sirius Black**

**Lily J. Potter nee Evans X Severus Snape**

**I've decided to have Mavis and Sirius paired, Sirius will be Mavis' zing. This means that I've wiped Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran from the story and, by extent, Dennis Dracula Loughran. So Harry is going to be the only son of Mavis, for a point. Also, there were more points for Mavis X Sirius [5 to 6 votes for Mavis X Sirius, only 1 to 2 for Johnny X Sirius].**

**As for Lily, she is still being resurrected. I don't care WHAT you say, I'm getting rid of Ginny since she is one of the some clashing with Harry in the story so he won't care that she is gone. I'll worry about how I'm going to get Lily back to her proper age later. As for Snape, I'm going good guy for him.**

**I've also finished doing the Crossovers.**

**Crossovers:**

**Harry Potter [Obviously]**

**Hotel Transylvania [Obviously]**

**How to Train Your Dragon [Minor, only bringing the dragons or just Umbra the female Night Fury into the story]**

**Monster Girl Encyclopedia [Depends on the votes of Primarily and/or Optional Harem votes. Minor for Primarily, Major for Optional.]**

**Now, I've also decided on Harem Members and made my own group, ignoring almost everyone's votes. I had to think about it and narrow it down. The Primary group of 6 is going to be the only group pairing I want to do, not a full fledged harem but half of it so I can actually divide the love between the six for Harry. This is the only choice for you people who don't want a big harem.**

**Harem Members: [Introduce means when they make their appearance, or already have.]**

**Primarily: [6 only, recommended for those who DON'T want a harem]**

**Winnie Werewolf / Werewolf [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: Beginning.**

**Hermione Granger / Nekomata [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: First Year, revealed of being a Nekomata in Second Year**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Introduced: Second Year.**

**Moaning Myrtle**

**Introduced: First Year during one of Harry's night walks.**

**Umbra [Female Night Fury] {When she gets older}**

**Introduced: During Harry's 11th birthday, she is his bonded familiar.**

**Aryata [Female Basilisk [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: Second Year, she was in her Basilisk form. Harry meets her in the Chamber of Secrets and battles Tom Riddle [Diary].**

**Optional: [Full 14 Member Harem, not recommended]**

**Leeza [Female Arachne [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: Second Year, saved Harry from Aragog's children.**

**Jilnila [Female Baphomet [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: Third Year, a Demon Lord was interested in Harry and sent her to see what Harry was made of.**

**Cilissa [Female Centaur [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: First Year, she accompanied Firenze. Harry managed to save a Unicorn's life while driving Voldemort/Quirrel off.**

**Fionna [Female Kakuen [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: Third Year, she manages to arrive at Hotel Transylvania. She attempted to take Harry but was beaten by Harry. **

**Shehri [Female Manticore [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: Third Year, she was attacking men in the nearby human town of Hotel Transylvania. Harry manages to beat her and get her to stop.**

**Abyss [Female Kraken [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: First Year, she met Harry at the Giant Lake at Hogwarts. [Note: She is Hogwarts Giant Squid]**

**Conquering Storm {Storm for short} [Female Raiju [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: Second Year, she learned of Harry's Night Fury Familiar and was interested.**

**Author Note: I wonder how many people will get the reference of her name without looking it up.**

**Celise [Female Red Slime [Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

**Introduced: Second Year, she somehow wounded up in Hotel Transylvania and decides to live there. She takes an interest to Harry.**

**Finally, the House of Hogwarts. The total vote for the house is…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**(Cue Sound Effect: "Mark Hamill Joker best laugh ever! HQ" 0:13 to 0:24)**_

_**THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO FIND OUT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Emancipation and Vaults**

Today was the day that Harry owns everything his birth family left him. Harry had been waiting for a while for this. It had been two weeks since his birthday and he decided it was time to get emancipated by the Goblins. He looked over and see Umbra finishing up eating her meal. By some sort of twist, Umbra had grew in size (She's around the size of the Night Lights from How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) over those months. She was capable of shooting acetylene and oxygen-shaped plasma charges, or plasma blasts for short. She was also capable of flying on her own and she could cloak as well. She also learned Echolocation and is learning how to use it to full mastery. Harry also found out that she had retractable teeth and splitting spines to allow Umbra better maneuverability. Also, due to her natural black scales, she could easily blend into the night sky.

Harry and Umbra's bond had grown stronger over the months. Umbra was bettering in speaking and learned she could speak both the Dragon tongue as well as Parseltongue. Not only that but Harry and Umbra's bond allowed them to mentally communicate with each other, allowing them to know each other's thoughts and help learn more.

While the bond between Harry and Umbra improved, so did Harry and Winnie. In some mysterious way, no one has figured out that Harry and Winnie are zinged. The only one who knows is Umbra and that is because Umbra's bond to Harry let her see the soul bond between Harry and Winnie. Still, it is a mystery why nobody has figured it out yet. But Harry had a feeling that is going to end after today.

Harry finished getting ready and went down to have some breakfast before he and his family went out to Gringotts.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Harry, Mavis, Dracula, and Umbra (who was on Harry's right shoulder) arrived at Gringotts and went inside. When they did, the goblins looked at them but did nothing. At the end of the room, Harry could see the Potter account manager, Farnast, waiting for them.

"Well, Mr Draculas and Ms. Dracula." Farnast greeted with a bow "If you will come with me, King Ragnarok is waiting for us."

Harry, Mavis, and Dracula nodded and followed Farnast. It wasn't that much of a walk before they were in the Goblin King's office and he was sitting, waiting for them. Once inside, the three sat down at the seats in front of Ragnarok's desk while Farnast stood beside the Goblin King. On the desk was parchment and a knife, no doubt to test to see if Harry truly is the Potter heir and not some imposter.

"Mr. Potter, you are now old enough to be emancipated and become the Lord of the houses you own." Ragnarok said before gesturing to the knife and parchment "A spot of blood from you to reveal everything you own."

Harry nodded before he took the knife and cut his left index finger and let it drip on the parchment. The blood seem to absorb into the parchment before it began to reveal everything.

_**Harry James Dracula-Potter-Evans-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Riddle-Gaunt-Ravenclaw-Emrys**_

_**Titles:**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw**_

_**Lord of the House of Evans**_

_**Lord of the House of Riddle**_

_**Mothers:**_

_**Lily J. Potter nee Evans (Birth Mother, Deceased)**_

_**Mavis Dracula (Blood Adopted Mother, Alive)**_

_**Father:**_

_**James Potter (Birth Father, Deceased)**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Black (Alive, locked in Azkaban Prison for life)**_

_**Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Alive, located at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in Janus Thickey Ward, insane by the Cruciatus Curse)**_

_**Soulmates:**_

_**Winnie Werewolf (Alive, first claimed soulmate via Vampire Heritage known as Zing)**_

_**Luna Lovegood (Alive, unclaimed soulmate, will be attending Hogwarts this year)**_

_**? (Unable to determined, omnipotent forces known as Old Gods are blocking the name)**_

_**Familiars:**_

_**Umbra (A Night Fury Harry's first fully and truly bonded familiar to Harry)**_

_**Hedwig (A Snowy Owl, located at Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley)**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Immortality [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Shapeshifting [Vampire and Wizardry Heritage]**_

_**Flight [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Hypnosis [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Telekinesis [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Body Immobilization [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Adhesion [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Clairvoyance [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Shrinking Others [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Super Strength [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Super Speed [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Super Senses [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Super Durability [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Healing Factor [Vampire Heritage]**_

_**Natural Legilimency [Magical Heritage]**_

_**Natural Occlumency [Magical Heritage]**_

_**Metamorphmagus [Magical Heritage]**_

_**Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Illegally)**_

_**Marriage Contracts:**_

_**Ginny Weasley (Illegal Contract)**_

_**All other legal contracts are void due to Soulmates**_

_**Lordship:**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (By Blood, birth father side)**_

_**Evans Family (By Blood, birth mother side)**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (By Blood, birth father side)**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (By Blood, birth father side)**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (By Blood and Conquest, both birth father side and defeating the previous Lord)**_

_**Riddle Family (By Blood and Conquest, both birth father side and defeating the previous Lord)**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (By Conquest, defeating the previous Lord)**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys (By Blood, birth father side)**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (By Blood, birth mother side)**_

Harry looked at the parchment with shock. He had expected a lot but nothing like this. But Mavis and Dracula were even more shocked by what was on the parchment.

"Your zinged with Winnie!?" Mavis asked in shock before looking at Harry "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I'm the Heir of three of the four founders of Hogwarts as well as Merlin himself!?" Harry said in shock at the revelation of being heir of

"What are Old Gods?" Dracula asked to the goblins.

"Nothing solid but there was something we recovered mentioning them." King Ragnarok answered Dracula "According to a stone tablet we found, the Old Gods are described as existing before the Realms, which means worlds, have existed and long after the Realms end. They are said to wield absolute power, swaying and shaping the events of the Realms. Being a group of omnipotent beings, they have no physical existence in the world, and who created the utopias that existed before the Birth of Magic."

"Can we determined why they blocked out a name from my soulmate?" Harry asked to Ragnarok.

"No idea, but since they are omnipotent beings, their power can do anything and thus, clearing and finding your soulmate will be impossible until the Old Gods allow it." Ragnarok said before having a thoughtful expression "But now evidence shows this, it is clear that the Old Gods are involved in your fate Mr. Harry Dracula. But what for any reason, I have no idea why."

"Is there a way to communicate with them?" Harry asked to Ragnarok.

"Hmm, actually I think there is. It is something called the "Sins of the Unforgotten"." Ragnarok said to Harry "According to the tablet we recovered, the Sins allows the Old Gods to "cheat" a certain key event; the death of a person. The only way for someone to gain and activate the Sin is to die."

"Is there really no other way?" Harry asked him.

"If there is, we don't know. But at least you know now that the Old Gods watch you now, they rarely make their presence known." Ragnarok said to Harry "Now then, it is time to put on the rings."

Harry nodded and watched as King Ragnarok pulled out the rings of each house. Harry first put on the Potter Ring, which made Harry flinch as he felt a zap through his entire body for a brief moment. As Harry put the rings on, they did their own tests on Harry but in the end, he endured and was finally done. After the tests were done, Harry converted all the rings into a single ebony ring on his right index finger.

After that, the group went to the vaults.

* * *

_**Potter Vault…**_

The group arrived to the Potter family vault. Harry and Umbra didn't mind the ride while Mavis and Dracula didn't like it too much. Ragnarok and Farnast were like all goblins were regarding the cart ride. Farnast began to open the vault and once it was opened, Harry entered by himself since he was the only one allowed in.

The vault door closed behind him and Harry found the room had a lot of gold in it, alongside artifacts of the Potter family line, no doubt family heirlooms. Harry smiled at this before going over the list of things stolen by Dumbledore from the vault. Dumbledore didn't steal that many family heirlooms; just a golden throne that was located in the Great Hall in Hogwarts that became Dumbledore's chair in the Great Hall. Harry had an idea and snickered at the thought before looking things over. A few small artifacts were taken, no doubt by Dumbledore to sell and raise money for himself.

'_No matter, he'll be paying back what he has done to me and my family.'_ Harry thought before grabbing some money to shop with later.

Once Harry was done, he opened the vault and went out. They proceeded to the next vault.

* * *

_**Later, Ravenclaw Vault…**_

The final vault that Harry had to pay to check. All the vaults were checked to see if anything was stolen. Luckily, most of the stuff was there. Only the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility were gone from the Peverell Vault. The original ring of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt was also missing. But besides that, nothing else.

As Harry entered the vault, he found all sorts of items much like the last two founder vaults. But there was a podium with a book on it. Harry approached it to read the title.

_**The Grimoire of Ravenclaw**_

_**Written by Rowena Ravenclaw**_

Harry was confused before he opened it up. There was all sorts of spells, rituals, etc. inside the book. Harry found a note and began to read it.

'_There are some classes on arts that I think you may find useful.' -DE_

There were four names written on it before Harry looked these names up in the Grimoire, inside of it was the four names of the magical classes.

_**Dreamweaver: "A weaver of the minds who can warp the very reality we exist in and induce others to sleep and suffer nightmares. This class uses the power of dreams to assist their allies in battle. It also allows one to see into both the Past and the Future. This class advances past normal Legilimency, Occlumency, and Divination arts."**_

_**Puppeteer: "A puppet master who can control both time and space using psychic forces. This class exploits a mysterious power to control many wooden puppets, or to even manipulate the terrain around them, warping space and slowing time. This class allows one to surpass the normal arts of Voodoo and Soul Magics."**_

_**Theurgist: "A robust mage who summons many elemental minions to overwhelm the battlefield. This class relies on summoning many elemental minions to serve them in battle, but they can use their own elemental magics to swing the battle in their favor. This class allows one to master Elemental Magics and, if one were powerful enough, he/she can summon the Elemental Lords to their aid."**_

_**Shadowdancer: "A mage who can harness and control the forces of darkness and shadows to their command. This class relies on darkness and shadows around, but they can use their own Shadow Magics to swing the battle in their favor. If Shadowdancers are masterful and powerful enough, they can learn the power to turn their own shadow into a Stand; **__[Author Note: Not Jojo Stand]__**a sentient shadow that acts as a servant and guardian who can fight and act on behalf of the Shadowdancer. Warning; Shadow Magic is considered Dark Arts in the Magical World."**_

Harry looked interested in the four classes but he ultimately knew that he only had enough time to learn one class at a time. He closed the Grimoire before heading out to meet his family.

Harry had a lot to think about. For now, he will be heading back to his family.

* * *

_**King Ragnarok's Officer, Shortly…**_

"Alright, now that we have accounted for what is missing, there are things I need you to do." Harry said to King Ragnarok.

"What is it, milord?" Ragnarok asked to Harry.

"First, I want the parties responsible for stealing money from me to pay back double with interest." Harry said with a smirk, which was mirrored by the goblins "There is an item in Dumbledore's possession." Harry pushed the checklist and gestured to a certain throne "I want it recovered but not immediately. Say… September 1st, before the Sorting Ceremony but at the same time the First Years are in the Great Hall."

Ragnarok and Farnast began to laugh, realizing what Harry was asking. Harry wanted a front row seat to see how Dumbledore and all of Hogwarts would react to losing his throne in front of the entire school, both students and teachers alike.

"I believe we can do that." Ragnarok said as he made a gesture for clearing his eye of a fake tear. "Is that all, young Lord?"

"Well, I wish for something for Umbra. It will be a long time before Umbra is a full grown Night Fury. I was hoping to find a way to accelerate to keep her small but at the same time, accelerate her age to a full grown Night Fury." Harry asked to the goblins.

The goblins had a thoughtful expression before King Ragnarok looked at Harry "I may have something. We can make a collar but have an amulet on the front of it. The amulet would allow Umbra to be her current size and the size of a full-grown Night Fury while allowing her to keep her current age. We can modify the amulet more to suit your needs."

Harry nodded "Of course, I'll pay for everything necessary for both the collar/amulet and anything necessary for business. Also, I wish to modify my name so nobody will suspect me of being Harry Potter, at least not immediately."

"Of course. This will also change to magic related to your name." Ragnarok told Harry "Say that is someone put the name of "Harry Potter" on a piece of paper and pulled it out of a magical item, by having a name related to your blood adopted mother, it won't affect your magic. But the only way for this to work is if your blood adopted mother accepts and rename you."

Harry nods and looks at Mavis, who nodded in agreement, "From now on, Harry Potter is no more. My son, you shall be known as Harrison Vlad Dracula." Mavis told Harry as magic seem to glow around Harry before disappearing.

"Harrison Vlad Dracula, I love it mom." Harry hugs Mavis, who hugged him back "I'll go by Harry for short."

"Agreed." Mavis replied.

"Alright then, Harry will be protected and safeguarded from any who try to use his former name against him." Ragnarok said to them "Since Harry no longer goes by Harry Potter, powerful magical object such as the Goblet of Fire won't be able to take Harry's magic if the name "Harry Potter" is used." Ragnarok said before looking confused "Wait, why did I mentioned that?"

The view looked up from the group and see a black (literal color black) skin (like Equestria Girls skin color), snow white hair, and glowing green eyes man above with both arms out and what looked like strings attached to them heading down to the group but the strings, at a certain point, turned invisible. The man looked at the screen.

"_Shhh…_" The man hushed before looking back down to the group.

"...No matter, case and point made." Ragnarok said to the group "If that is all, it was nice doing business with you."

"Same here, King Ragnarok." Harry said as he shook hands with the Goblin King before the group left.

* * *

_**{Two Divine Decisions Detected. Please remember to answer them both in your review.}**_

_**[Cue Music: Divine Decision Music from URealms Live] {Note: I don't know the music}**_

_**You are the Old Gods**_

_**Born before this realm was even created**_

_**You wield an absolute power that must be shared with fellow divine**_

_**But only one immortal can choose a path forward**_

_**Think carefully of your choice**_

_**As if called on**_

_**You and only you shall control the destiny of this realm for but a brief moment**_

_**BEGIN**_

What Class should Harry study first from the Ravenclaw Grimoire?

Dreamweaver

Time to master: 1 Years

Reasoning of Time: Due to him being a natural Legilimency and Occlumency and learning Divination won't be too difficult.

Effects to Harry: Mastering Dreamweaver strengthens and reinforce his natural Legilimency and Occlumency, his Occlumency will be unbreakable to all Legilimency attempts while also making Harry's own Legilimency capable of piercing even the strongest of Occlumency defenses. This also allows Harry the ability to properly see into the future, better than normal Divination, while also being able to properly see into the past.

Puppeteer

Time to master: 1 year.

Reasoning of Time: Due to Harry being a victim to Soul Magic (aka The Horcrux) while also having Tom Riddle's memories on the topic of Horcruxes.

Effects to Harry: Mastering Puppeteer will allow Harry to slow time, allowing him to act before the enemy has a chance. Warping Space would also benefit that could allow him to teleport around the nearby area. While controlling wooden puppets would be useful in only certain situations, utilizing Voodoo and Soul Magic would allow Harry to bring people back to the dead as small handmade puppets.

Theurgist

Time to master: 2 years.

Reasoning of Time: Due to Element-based Magic being low in the Magical World, it will take time to harness and control the elements than normal.

Effects to Harry: Mastering Theurgist will allow Harry to perform Elemental Magic as well as summon Elemental Spirits to fight on Harry's behalf. Since Wizards rarely use elemental magic (since they can't actually control the elements) and never summon spirits to their side, Harry would be the first to do such a feat of magic.

Shadowdancer

Time to master: 2 years.

Reasoning of Time: Due to Shadowdancer being an ancient old dark art performed back in the Medieval Ages [basically around the time where the Founders and Merlin were around]

Effects to Harry: Mastering Shadowdancer will allow Harry to control and bend darkness and the shadows to his command. This would cloak Harry, allowing him to move unseen (unless you have some means to track Harry). Harry could also do more and improve with Shadow Magic since it is an ancient dark art. Having a Stand would also benefit Harry since the Stand could protect Harry in scenarios that Harry can't protect himself while also serving him in ways a normal person cannot do.

Who shall take the Third Soulmate [The Sixth Harem Member]?

Hermione Granger: A muggle-born witch and later turned Nekomata monster girl due to the events of Year 2 (this only happens if Hermione is selected).

Abyss: A Kraken monster girl, she is the "Giant Squid" from the Great Lake otherwise known as the Black Lake. She originally took up the form of Giant Squid in the Great Lake but turned into her true monster girl form since she got a crush on Harry.

Celise: A Red Slime monster girl, she will appear during Summer in the aftermath of Year 1 of Hogwarts. She came from nowhere, nobody knows where she came from and her only name was Celise. Despite that, she got attracted to Harry.

Jilnila: A Baphomet monster girl, she will appear during summer in the aftermath of Year 3 of Hogwarts. She once served a Demon Lord but a powerful being approached her on behalf of the Old Gods and told her to serve Harry Dracula

* * *

_**[Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Drawn To Darkness"]**_

**Hello everyone, hope you like the chapter. I had to spend some time and thinking working on it. I did mention the "Old Gods" since I felt it may be appropriate for the story. I will be making some stories in the future that mention the Old Gods but not too many. There has been some foreshadowing like the mention of the Goblet of Fire for the future, I don't know how you guys will react but I decided to do that anyway. Don't mind the brief appearance of, well, me in the story. I will be mentioned/shown in the stories every now and then involving something, not directly interfering like I did in my previous stories but still showing a presence, even for a brief second.**

**Anyway, there are two Divine Decision and I will explain why I felt like putting them up.**

**The first Divine Decision for the class, I felt those four classes would be perfect for the story overall. The time of learning was also necessary, since if you check, the total is six years. Purposely for Years 1-6 for Hogwarts, just before the Deathly Hallows arc in Harry Potter. These four classes are to help prepare Harry for the final battle against those who battle against him. Personally, I would start Dreamweaver since it would useful so early in the story but I want you guys to make the choice.**

**The second Divine Decision for the harem members, I've decided to stay with six, I may add a seventh if I feel like it, but I wanted to see if you guys wanted someone else other than Hermione. I heard no complaints about Winnie, Luna, Myrtel, Umbra, and Aryata [the Basilisk]. But I did see a complaint about Hermione so I want to see what four choices you guys have; keeping Hermione or pick of the three monster girls choose by random (before you say anything, I actually did randomize the group of monster girls and they came out as the first three). So, you pick the third Soulmate and Sixth Harem Member.**

**Also, to get this out now, no Mavis in the Harem. Lily is still being resurrected through Ginny's body. I know the age difference but I can easily solve that problem now.**

**Pairings: Confirmed and Final**

**Sirius Black X Mavis Dracula**

**Lily J. Potter X Severus Snape**

**Anyway, that is all. Thanks for reading!**

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**I don't own Hotel Transylvania**_

_**I don't own URealms Live**_

_**I don't own Monster Girl Encyclopedia**_

_**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**_

* * *

**Edit: I forgot to mention this, you can only vote once in the Divine Decision. So if you voted Dreamweaver and ****Theurgist, I would put your vote in the less majority group so at least one voter for a group has a chance. If there are two Divine Decisions, one vote for one DD and another vote for the other DD. I'll be sure to update the Divine Decision update so there won't be confusion.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**It has been decided**_

_**Thank you once more for your votes Old Gods**_

_**May the path you now follow bring you the entertainment you desire so greatly**_

_**Till we meet again**_

**First Divine Decision Winner: DoomReaverX**

**First Divine Decision Confirmed: Dreamweaver**

**Divine Decision Voters Counted:**

**Dreamweaver: 5**

**Puppeteer: 2**

**Theurgist: 0 [Nobody likes Theurgist =D]**

**Shadowdancer: 5**

**First DD Author Note: Congratulation DoomReaverX for winning the vote. Before you say anything, I did actually mix the names together so all classes had a chance to win instead of a single class in a whole group together. I did the same with the second DD.**

**Second Divine Decision Winner: ****Jonale fm**

**Second Divine Decision Confirmed: Jilnila**

**Divine Decision Voters Counted:**

**Hermione: 12**

**Abyss: 3**

**Celise: 1**

**Jilnila: 2**

**Second DD Author Note: Oh my god, the upset! I will be honest with you all, I honestly thought Hermione was going to win! The 1stHorseman was an inch away, LITERALLY, from winning it too, it blew my mind that you actually won the vote Jonale fm! Congratulations for winning the vote **Jonale fm**! Also, I couldn't put your original name on it because it always came blank.**

**Author Note: You know what, I feel wonderful! I honestly think the Divine Decision system I made is the best I have ever done. The unpredictability, fate clashing and breaking whatever plan I ever make. I honestly feel happy about this. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Onto Hogwarts**

Harry was looking at the Grimoire of Ravenclaw and looking at the one class he decided to learn from; Dreamweaver. Harry figures that with this class, he can strengthen and reinforce his mental defenses and his mental probes while also granting him the ability to see into the past and future. He began his studies in the class.

Harry will admit though that he was curious about the Stand from the Shadowdancer so he decided to read about it.

_**Shadowdancer's Stand: A sentient Shadow that is an extension of the Shadowdancer but it does have it's own own individual character and personalities. Stands do not have a true solid form but often take the form of either the Shadowdancer himself/herself or an animal like a dragon or a bat. Stands can change their forms to resemble other beings and somehow have the ability to copy and replicate the same powers of the individual they take the form of, even replicating weapons the individual they take the form of have (say like a Sword, Axe, Staff, Gun, etc.) and use them as effectively as the individual they take the form of.**_

A few more weeks have passed and Harry had managed to receive the collar/amulet for Umbra. It had expansion charms that will expand when she change forms and don't choke her as she grows. There was some room for improvements for the collar/amulet and Harry was making plans to.

On the topic of buying things, shortly after leaving Gringotts, the Dracula Family went around and bought the items for the next school year. Harry had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting some kid with silver-blonde hair who acted all high and mighty pure-blood. Harry bet the man was a pansy. What Harry found interesting was when he got his family.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Ollivander looked confused as Harry just held and flicked the brother wand that Tom Riddle had and used to give Harry his scar. Oh yes, Ollivander knew that Harrison Vlad Dracula was actually Harry Potter. Not only that, but he was sure that this was the wand for Harry._

"_No, no, no." Ollivander said as he took the wand from Harry "I thought this one was for you, for sure. I don't think I have a wand for you, Mr. Dracula. However, luckily for you, I can make you one. Follow me to the back."_

_Ollivander led the Dracula Family to the back of the shop. There was all sorts of materials there; woods and cores, along with some equipment that is no doubt made to make a wand._

"_Now, I want you to close your eyes and try to sense out a pull." Ollivander said as Harry was taken to where the woods were._

_Harry closed his eyes and before expanding his senses. That is when he felt a pull and began to follow it. He stretched his right hand out and moved himself to find the wood. When he grabbed the wood, he opened his eyes._

"_Ah, that is quite an interesting choice, Mr. Dracula." Ollivander commented as he took the wood from Harry "Ebony wood, very interesting indeed. This wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manners of combative magic and transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. In my experience, ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed slightly from their purpose."_

_Harry nodded as Ollivander told Harry the do the same thing with the cores. Harry closed his eyes once more and expanding his senses again. That is when he felt a pull and began to follow it. He stretched his right hand out and moved himself to find the core. He felt himself drifting away from the cores before he approached the source. When saw it and touched it, he opened his eyes before widen with surprise. He was holding onto his Grandpa's head, Dracula._

"_Well, isn't this interesting?" Harry heard Ollivander say "Hair from the Prince of Darkness himself; Count Dracula." Harry turned to Ollivander "I sense in your future, Mr. Dracula, a big adventure."_

_Flashback Ended..._

* * *

Dracula gave a bit of his hair to Ollivander before paying for the wand and left. They spent the rest of the day getting Hedwig and few minor things.

During the weeks, some things did happen. The goblins had sent messages to the Weasleys and Dumbledore for crimes; stealing from a noble house [to both], illegally making yourself guardian [Dumbledore], illegally making a marriage contract [to both, Dumbledore because he was the one who made it and the Weasleys because they had signed the contract], theft of heirlooms [Dumbledore], and a few more crimes. Harry told the Goblins to keep the crimes a secret for now, utilizing it as a form of Blackmail on Dumbledore and the Weasleys involved, to keep them in line for now and the future.

Mavis and Dracula had also called Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, and their family to the hotel. The Werewolf Family was told of Harry's zing with Winnie, explaining why Harry and Winnie wanted to be together. It came to the shock of both family when Harry and Winnie admitted that they have been using their time together to expand on their relationship, going by kissing but nothing too far… for now.

After some time, Harry requested Winnie coming with him to Hogwarts and they agreed. However, Harry felt that Winnie being a werewolf there would be bad for her so they asked the Goblins for help. They made her a collar/amulet but with a wolf amulet than a dragon one like Umbra's. The collar/amulet turned Winnie into a human who had fair skin, brown hair with pigtails, and green eyes. The clothes she wears change to her. That was not all though, turns out it has another form known as "Werewolf Monster Girl" form. In this form, she was a hybrid of both human and werewolf. Her skin was still fair, but she had brown fur from her elbows to her hands and having claws on them, fur from her thigh to her feet, which also have claws, her hair is still brown with pigtails, and she has a brown fluffy tail.

Now to the present, Harry was finished getting ready for the trip to Hogwarts. He checked, double checked, and triple checked to make sure he had everything. Once Harry felt everything ready, he felt Umbra landed on his right shoulder and he began to make his way to the Hotel entrance. There, waiting for him, was Dracula, Mavis, and Winnie in her human form.

"Are you ready?" Mavis asked to Harry, who nodded and smiled.

Dracula pulled out a wheel of a car and held it out. The group grabbed it before they disappeared.

* * *

The group appeared in a room that hid them from public view. They got out of the room and found they were at a train station during daytime. Dracula and Mavis stayed away from sunshine to avoid getting burned. They arrived to the entrance of the platform and entered, finding themselves on Platform 9 ¾.

"It would appear we are a bit early." Dracula said as he looked at the families around and little to no students onboard the train.

"Plenty of time for us to find a seat and put our stuff away." Harry said before looking at them.

For the next couple of minutes, the group discussed about Hogwarts. Once they heard the train's whistle, Harry and Winnie said their last goodbyes before getting on the train.

* * *

_**Shortly…**_

Harry and Winnie were in a compartment by themselves. Harry was reading a book he managed to get his hands on while Winnie was relaxing. Harry was wearing an all-black tuxedo ensemble with black dress shoes and black cape that has a high collar and emerald green inner-lining. He had read the rules of Hogwarts and found loopholes. Like one of the rules was that all students are to bring robes to Hogwarts, the loophole for this one that Harry found was that he can bring his wizard robes to Hogwarts, he just doesn't _have_ to wear them.

Winnie was wearing her pink shirt with white skull and crossbones symbol, black shorts with pink lines on the sides, and black and pink shoes. Her hair was still ponytailed and styled to the way when she was a werewolf. Since Winnie wasn't technically a wizard but a companion of Harry's, most of Hogwarts rules don't apply to her. Her amulet was enchanted by the goblins to protect her from spells since she was coming to Hogwarts with Harry.

Harry was taken out from both reading and thought when he heard the door open and see a red head boy.

"Excuse me, is Harry Potter sitting in this compartment?" The red headed boy asked.

"No, he isn't." Harry answered, while he did technically tell the truth since he wasn't Harry Potter _anymore_, he was originally Harry Potter. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Ron Weasley." The red headed boy, Ron, said before leaving to go find his target.

Harry had narrowed his eyes dangerously when he heard Weasley.

'_So, the youngest son has come to Hogwarts with me this year.'_ Harry thought before going back to his book.

About five minutes later, maybe less, Harry was once more interrupted, much to his anger and annoyance, by the same silver-blond hair kid from Diagon Alley.

"Is Harry Potter sitting in this compartment?" The boy asked, he was accompanied by two boys who look more guilleras than actual humans.

"Like I told the red headed boy about five minutes ago, he isn't sitting here." Harry told them before asking "By the way, who are you and your companions?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The silver-blond haired boy said with a sneer "This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco, the silver-blond haired boy, gestured to his two bodyguards.

Like Ron, Draco quickly left and left the group alone. Harry went back to his book to read and think about what just happened.

* * *

_**Shortly…**_

Harry was interrupted from reading when he heard a door opened and revealing a brown haired girl.

"Have you seen a toad?" The girl asked "A boy named Neville lost his."

"No but I can find him easily." Harry said as he closed his book with a single hand. He went to the door and pulled out his wand "What is the name of the toad?"

"His name is Trevor." The girl told Harry.

"_Accio_ Trevor the Toad." Harry casted out and held his hand out. About a minute later, a toad was seen flying down the hall and into Harry's hand "There you go. What's your name?"

"My name is Hermione Granger." The girl said before taking the toad and left to return it to Neville.

Harry returned to his seat and began to relax. When the trolley came, Harry bought some blood candy for himself since he was a vampire while he bought some candy for Winnie, who eagerly had some.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Harry and Winnie yawned and stretched as they got off the train. Their luggage would be taken to the castle. There was also someone calling out for first years. When they came out, they see a giant of a man calling them out.

'_Perhaps half-giant?'_ Harry thought before following the half-giant man to a dock. There were some boats there and the group got inside. Harry and Winnie found themselves with Hermione and Neville, luckily.

When they had to duck from being hit by a cliff, there were two splashes and Harry looked, seeing Ron and Draco having fallen into the water and not listened to the half-giant man. Harry rolled his eyes but they soon widen when two tentacles from the black lake grabbed the two boys and put them back on their boats. Harry looked down into the black lake and sees something. It was a faint light and he sees a woman in there with the same tentacles that saved Ron and Draco. There was more too; she was staring at Harry with interest.

Harry was pulled from looking at her and looked at what caused so much awe from people around him. That is when he sees the beautiful and awe filling sight of Hogwarts. When they got close, Harry looked back to the lake but didn't see anything. As Harry's boat entered the barrier surrounding the school, Harry felt something trying to break into his mental defenses.

"_Who is there?"_ Harry mentally demanded.

"_I am of no threat to you, Heir of three Founders."_ A melody voice replied to Harry "_I am Hogwarts herself. When I sensed your arrival as well as your bloodline to three of the four heirs that created me, I wanted to contact my new master and inform you."_

"_So I'm your new master?"_ Harry mentally asked to Hogwarts "_Inform me of what?"_

"_As you are the heir of three of the four Founders, you have become the first Heir of Hogwarts for the first time since the Founders created me."_ Hogwarts told Harry "_Since there was no heir who had more than one bloodline connection to the Founders, there has never been an Heir of Hogwarts. As Heir of Hogwarts, your authority supersedes the Headmaster's and as such, you have full command of all of Hogwarts."_

"_I understand, mostly."_ Harry replied while following an old woman named Professor McGonagall after the half-giant named Hagrid handed them over to her "_Very well, I have some orders. First and foremost, I wish for you to send me a mental copy of the entire layout of the castle, including all secret entrances and passageways. Second, I want monitor charms on Professor Dumbledore. Third, are the goblins here?"_

"_Yes, milord. However, it would appear that Dumbledore is keeping them out."_ Hogwarts told Harry "_What shall I do about that?"_

"_Allow Goblins entry but keep them out of the Great Hall until the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony, just before the first person is called and sorted."_ Harry mentally told Hogwarts "_I want front row seats to this."_

The group arrive at the entrance of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall left the group when she went to inform the teachers.

"So, I heard a rumor." Draco's voice was heard from the muttering and chattering of the group "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone began to look around, both Harry and Winnie doing the same to blend in, but couldn't find the fabled Harry Potter.

"I think the rumor may be false, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said after he finished looking around with Winnie "I don't see the fabled Harry Potter."

Draco was blushing in embarrassment and before he could interrupt, they heard a noise and looked, seeing a group of Goblins. To Harry's delight, the leading goblin was Farnast. When Farnast looked at the group and sees Harry, he grins and his eyes gave an excited and knowing look.

Ron and Draco got into a small argument before it was silenced by a scream of someone saying "Ghosts!"

Harry and Winnie turned and, true to the scream, there were ghosts. They appear to be discussing about a 'Peeves' before asking the group of why they were out here. When they learned that the group was first years, they began to tell them what ghosts were part of which house before Professor McGonagall returned and shooed them off.

"Follow me." Professor McGonagall said before heading to the doors and opened them. The group of First Years walked into the Great Hall, admiring the sights of it. Harry gaze when to the man at the teacher's table, sitting on the golden throne that was a Potter artifact, was Dumb-ass-dork or Dumbledore to others. Harry noticed the twinkling in his eyes and when they made eye contact, Harry immediately felt a mental probe from him. So Harry mentally grinned before hitting it back like a baseball bat to a baseball and hit it out of the park. Harry grinned physically when he sees Dumbledore stumble back a bit, tilting the throne back a bit before recovering.

'_Nice try old man. I'm a natural and trained in the arts of Occlumency and Winnie's amulet protects her from Legilimency.'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at Dumbledore while ignoring the song that the Sorting Hat was singing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Mcgonagall said before lifting the hat. Just before she called her name, the goblins came into the Great Hall.

The goblins approached the front of the Great Halls. Farnast pulled out a scroll and began to read it.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have been found in illegal possession of a sacred Potter artifact." Farnast said with a sneer "As the account manager of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I was sent here by Lord Potter to retrieve the sacred Potter artifact; the golden throne in which you sit in."

"_Master, as you are the Heir of Hogwarts, I know that the Headmaster will try to keep an eye on you in whatever house you are in."_ Harry heard Hogwarts say in his head while he watched the goblin guards get Dumbledore out of the golden throne, who was protesting against this.

"_What is your idea?"_ Harry thought.

"_The Founders made a fifth house for the Heir of Hogwarts, a house where only the Heir and those chosen by him/her were allowed to go to. It is called the House of Hogwarts."_ Hogwarts told Harry.

Harry nodded before pulling out a note and subtly giving it to Farnast without anyone but said goblin noticing, who immediately took it and read it before grinning.

"I have received a note for you, Dumbledore." Farnast said to Dumbledore, getting his attention "Lord Potter has sent me a note that said that Mr. Dracula here," Farnast gestured to Harry "will have his golden throne as a sign of friendship to the young heir."

The goblin guards finally got Dumbledore off and away from the golden throne. Farnast was snickering, trying so hard not to laugh. Around his neck was a crystal but it had a secret camera charm on it, recording everything. Harry was keeping a poker face but mentally, he was laughing his ass off. Five minutes later, Dumbledore got a seat the rest of the staff uses, much to his disappointment. The goblin guards were guarding the golden throne, waiting for when Harry would be chosen to a house.

Many people were called on, Harry didn't much bother with their names. But there were a few that he heard. Hermione was sent to Ravenclaw, Neville was sent to Hufflepuff, Ron was sent to Gryffindor, Draco and his bodyguards were sent to Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry?" McGonagall called out before looking at the small group of first years. She called out again and found none of Potter, much to the disappointment of many. Harry glanced at Dumbledore and Harry felt he wasn't as disappointed, maybe he suspected Harry?

McGonagall decided to move forward "Dracula, Harrison?"

Harry smirked and moved up the stairs. He managed to inform Hogwarts to put the name down on the list so no one would wonder why there was an extra student. All anyone will know is that he is a transfer student from Transylvania, Romania that is a wizard and one of the wizards from Britain who attended Hogwarts made sure he would go there. Thanks to the Goblins help in making the cover story of Harrison Dracula.

Harry sat on the chair and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"_So, you are my new master."_ Harry heard the Sorting Hat say in his head "_Very impressive mental defenses, but I was enchanted to bypass said enchantments by your ancestors, the Founders. Don't worry though, I was also enchanted not to reveal anything from your mind to anyone, not even the Headmaster."_

"_Alright then, tell me what you think?"_ Harry mentally asked to the hat.

"_You definitely embody the traits of your ancestors. You are as brave, determined, and daring as Godric Gryffindor, yet you also hold back recklessness the House of Gryffindor is known for. Despite not being the heir of Hufflepuff, you are as loyal, kind, and dedicated as Helga Hufflepuff. You are as intelligent, sharp, and wit as Rowena Ravenclaw. At last, you are as cunning, clever, and resourceful as Salazar Slytherin."_ The Sorting Hat told Harry.

"_Oh stop, your going to make me blush."_ Harry joked which resulted in Harry hearing the Sorting Hat laugh in his head. "_Didn't anybody tell you that flattery is going to get you nowhere?"_

"_Oh, I know. Now, normally you would suit any house, but I have a feeling you don't want to be a part of any house."_ The Sorting Hat said to Harry "_So, by your request, you shall go to_ **HOGWARTS!**"

Everyone was confused until they see the room expand and a fifth table was placed. It looked like the other tables but Harry went to the far end, closer to the Great Hall door. The Goblin Guards put the throne at the end of the table and Harry went to it before casting it a spell to clean it up from Dumbledore's issues on it. Once done, Harry sat on the throne and smirked at Dumbledore.

"Thanks for keeping it warm for me, old man." Harry said, getting some gasps from the students around.

The goblins left shortly afterwards. The other students were sorted with Winnie going to the House of Hogwarts given her connection to Harry. Once finished with sorting, Dumbledore got up.

"Let the feast… begin." Dumbledore said before food appeared on the tables, even Harry's to the surprise of many.

Nobody knew but Hogwarts told the House Elves that the House of Hogwarts was formed and some food was needed, not a lot since there were only two students. The Sorting Hat was serving at the Head of House for the House of Hogwarts as well, according to Hogwarts.

Once they were stuffed, the houses began to head to their dorms.

"_My lord, I shall take you to your dorm. Just head right to the wall."_ Hogwarts told Harry.

Before Dumbledore and the teachers could talk to Harry, he grabbed Winnie's hand and went to the right wall of the Great Hall and the wall just opened, opening a passageway for Harry and Winnie. Once they walked into the passage, Dumbledore went to follow but was cut off as the passage closed behind the two.

This made Dumbledore angry and upset, now he knew he had no way of tracking and keeping an eye on his weapon.

* * *

Harry and Winnie found themselves to a living room before looking around the room, there were the bedroom, which was large with a king sized bedroom, and a bathroom for the House of Hogwarts. Harry and Winnie had no problem with going to bed together so they brush their teeth and wash themselves individually since they were too young to look at each other naked, they were in their undergarments. Harry wore black boxers while Winnie wore a pink bra with white dog symbols on them and pink panties. They went to bed and began to sleep with one another.

* * *

[Cue Music: Divine Decision theme from URealms Live]

_**You are the Old Gods**_

_**Born before this realm was even created**_

_**You wield an absolute power that must be shared with fellow divine**_

_**But only one immortal can choose a path forward**_

_**Think carefully of your choice**_

_**As if called on**_

_**You and only you shall control the destiny of this realm for but a brief moment**_

_**BEGIN**_

Should Harry seek out Abyss of the Black Lake?

_**Yes**_

Description: Harry has seen Abyss, the kraken monster girl, and thinks she was real. This path will open the opportunity to allow Abyss become the seventh Harem Member. This Divine Decision also shows that perhaps the other members may have a chance to join the Harem in the future.

_**No**_

Description: Harry has seen Abyss and will think that it was just moonlight playing with his eyes. This path will close off Abyss from joining the harem and possibly others in the future.

_**The outcomes are not clear**_

_**Both paths should be considered**_

_**Choose wisely**_

* * *

_**[Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Drawn To Darkness"]**_

**I will be honest with you, it is hard for me to just let go of the ones picked by the DD vote of which girls. So, to possibly spice things up, I'll be giving you all a chance to see if Abyss is brought on. So please remember to vote on the review for the DD.**

**Spoilers; I will put up Hermione Granger, Leeza [the Arachne Monster Girl], and Celise up later. For the others, that will depend on if I actually want to.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story and have a nice day.**

* * *

**Edit: Also, thank you**** narutouzumaki9718 for the idea of Harry insulting Dumbledore on the golden throne taken from him.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**It has been decided**_

_**Thank you once more for your votes Old Gods**_

_**May the path you now follow bring you the entertainment you desire so greatly**_

_**Till we meet again**_

**Divine Decision Winner: Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08**

**Divine Decision Confirmed: Yes**

**Divine Decision Author Note: Congratulations Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 on your win.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Classes and the Kraken**

Harry yawned as he began to wake up. He looked at his current position in bed and blushed. Winnie was on top of him, she wrapped her arms around Harry to hold him closer to her. Despite being young, Harry felt that she had at least a cup size C, borderline D. Harry actually wondered what bust size she would have when she got older.

"Winnie." Harry said while slightly shaking her awake, which worked and caused her to stir "Wake up, Winnie. We have to get ready for classes."

Winnie moaned in disappointment before she began to get up. Harry let Winnie take the first shower then Harry would get in and take his shower. Once both were finished and put their clothes on (new set of clothes, they brought multiple sets of the same clothes), they went to the living room and a passage opened.

* * *

The right hallway of Hogwarts opened and both Harry and Winnie walked into the Great Hall. They looked around and found some people there. There were students, probably the Perfect Boys and Girls, while there were some teachers present. The teachers were Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, and a few teachers he didn't know.

Harry learned at the golden throne and made sure to check it with magic. Sure enough, Harry detected signs of someone trying to take the throne, probably Dumbledore if he had to guess. The old man just wouldn't let the golden throne go since, probable in the old bastard's mind, that throne belonged to him. Too bad he couldn't take it since Hogwarts herself prevents anyone but Harry and those he chooses to move them. Some food materialized and Harry sees Umbra, who flew into the Great Hall, head to him. Harry had left Umbra with his luggaged, making sure she was inside and hidden. When he luggaged was brought it, Hogwarts herself took it to his living room. Umbra just recently woke up and Hogwarts let her fly around the castle for a bit before Harry's bond with Umbra told her where he was and she went to him.

Harry told Umbra mentally to check the food and she did, saying it was all clear. Harry learned that Umbra had the ability to detect any magical anomalies in things like objects and food. Her detection can detect potions and magical spells on such things, effectively making her something similar to a metal detector for spells and potions.

Harry grabbed his goblet filled with blood, per his request to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was alerted of Harry's heritage, being half human and half vampire, Harry prefer to drink blood since it was just as effective as eating food and drinking water at the same time (think of Harry's blood drinking to Namekian's diet to drinking primary water from DBZ). The House Elves didn't mind grabbing blood bags from various hospitals from around Britain and Scotland to give to Harry.

Harry was drinking his goblet of blood while Winnie was feasting on the food and drink. Once both felt satisfied, Harry looked at his schedule. Since Winnie wasn't technically a student since she can't learn magic like wizards, she would be with Harry together in classes.

**Harry's Schedule:**

**Monday:**

9:00 Charms [With Gryffindor and Ravenclaw]

10:00 Potions [With Gryffindor and Slytherin]

11:00 Herbology [With Gryffindor and Hufflepuff]

Lunch

1:00 History of Magic

2:00 Care of Magical Creatures [With Gryffindor and Slytherin]

**Tuesday:**

9:00 Arithmancy

10:00 Transfiguration

11:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

1:00 Runes

2:00 Divination [With Gryffindor and Hufflepuff]

**Wednesday**

9:00 Charms [With Gryffindor and Ravenclaw]

10:00 Muggle Studies

11:00 Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

12:00 Astronomy [With Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw]

**Thursday:**

9:00 Transfiguration

10:00 Divination

11:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

1:00 Arithmancy

2:00 Runes

**Friday:**

10:00 Herbology [With Gryffindor and Hufflepuff]

11:00 Potions [With Gryffindor and Slytherin]

Lunch

1:00 History of Magic

* * *

Luckily, today was Thursday so Harry smiled at that. However, this was turned into a frown when he heard Hogwarts mentally telling him that Dumbledore tried to mess with his schedule and give him multiple classes in a single day. However, Hogwarts fixed that so any multiple classes would turn to free periods for Harry.

'_Perhaps Divination could help me learn Dreamweaver faster?'_ Harry thought to himself '_So, this is my plan. I focus on work and Dreamweaver class on some days while using half of that time with Winnie.'_

Harry got up and began to head to his first lesson; Potions., taught by Severus Snape who is also known as Head of Slytherin House.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Harry was sitting in his seat with Winnie next to him. When he and Winnie first arrived to Transfiguration class, Harry noticed the cat immediately. He immediately identify that it was Professor McGonagall due to the markings around her eyes. He gave her a greeting with a smirk, noting the surprised look from cat McGonagall. Many students gathered, some recognized McGonagall and signaled they knew while others, mostly First years didn't.

They were waiting since there was still two students missing from class. Harry looked at the class, he recognized Neville from Hufflepuff and Hermione from Ravenclaw were together, chatting. After a bit of time, Harry heard the class door open and he sees Ron and another Gryffindor student, Dean Thomas if Harry recalled.

"Thank goodness we made it before the teacher." Ron said to Dean, both catching their breaths.

Harry chuckled, getting both of the Gryffindor students' attention. At the next moment, the cat on the desk jumped and changed into Professor McGonagall in mid-air and when the change was complete, she walked over to the two like she had been walking from the beginning. Both students were in awe.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said in awe at McGonagall.

"Thank you for your input, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said to Ron "Now, why are you two late?"

"We got lost in finding your classroom." Dean said to the Professor.

"Well, I hope I don't need to give you a map to find your way around the school." McGonagall told them "Now, get to your seats and we can begin."

Harry watched as the two took their seats. Now, time for class.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Harry and Winnie were back at the Hogwarts dorm finishing up their homework.

Transfiguration went quite well, Harry and the Ravenclaw student named Hermione were the only two who passed through the class with flying colors. Though Harry will admit that he found it absolutely hilarious that Ran attempted to turn his rat into a cup and failed miserably. Winnie didn't need to participate since she had no magic to use.

Divination was good, considering the teacher was a Professor Sybill Trelawney. Harry quickly found that, while she was good at Divination, she was actually not a true seer thus her prophecies were not completely accurate. Despite this, Harry knew that Trelawney's aid will help him learn Dreamweaver faster since some of its class focused on seeing into the past and future.

Harry quickly found Defense Against the Dark Arts and it's teacher to be a total joke since the teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, was afraid of his own shadow. According to rumor, Quirrell had a rather bad encounter with vampires hence why the room smelled of garlic, which actually made Harry coughed at times and made his breathing a bit bad since Garlic and Vampire don't mix too well. Despite being half-vampire, he still held some vampire weaknesses.

Lunch was rather uneventful. But Harry did find out some things whilst at lunch that Dumbledore never mentioned to the student body during the feast . Naturally, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden from entering. Dumbledore also mentioned that the third floor was restricted from any who would want to 'die a most painful death'. Harry was surprised by this.

'_You might as well tell everyone here what you guard since you are making it obvious where the location of some secret is at.'_ Harry had thought when he heard that '_Might as well paint a red bullseye with a giant sign that says "Here I am, steal me!".'_

The last class; History of Magic, was rather dull and boring. It would be better if there wasn't a ghost of a teacher that was speaking with a drone-like tone. The teacher was known as Professor Cuthbert Binns. Harry had to wonder why Dumbledore hasn't hired a new History of Magic teacher yet.

With classes gone and finished, Harry began to do his homework from the classes he had. It took him a bit but he finally finished the final touches on his homework.

"What to do now?" Winnie asked as she relaxed on a couch.

"I have an idea." Harry said as he got up and stretched "Let's head to the Black Lake, I think I saw something in the lake and would like to investigate."

Winnie nodded and the pair went into a passageway made by Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry and Winnie came out of a passageway that led out of Hogwarts. They got out and found themselves in some sort of courtyard. They followed their way out and found themselves on the grounds. They began to approach the Black Lake and went over to it.

Harry began to look into the black lake and found nothing there. So he waited and waited. Even after five minutes, nothing had shown up.

"Do you think you were just imagining it?" Winnie asked to Harry.

Harry turned around to look at Winnie "I was sure I saw something."

Harry looked back at the lake and waited. Then, after waiting for ten minutes, still nothing. Harry sighed and defeat and turned around to look at Winnie.

"I guess I did imagine it." Harry said before walking over to Winnie.

Before he could take a third step, two white with purple end tentacles came out of the water and grabbed Harry before pulling him under water.

"Harry!" Winnie shouted as she ran to look at the water.

Harry held his breath while he was pulled underwater. He struggled in the tentacles' hold and was looking around when, appearing from the shadows, was a giant man. He had glowing green eyes, snow white hair, and literal black color skin. He was looking at Harry with a grin who opened his mouth in disbelief. Harry sees the man inhale before blowing what looked like a bubble or dome that grew in size. Once it enveloped Harry, he gasped out as air filled his lungs. That is when Harry sees a woman in the bubble/dome as well and blushed at the sight of her.

She had long pink hair that reached down to her tentacle legs. She was completely white and wore black clothing around her waist, breasts, and some sort of hat. She has pink eyes. [**Author Note: She looks like the Kraken monster girl from Monster Girl Encyclopedia**]. All in all, Harry found her very beautiful.

"So, we meet face to face." The kraken monster girl said [_**Her voice actor is Vanessa Marshall**_] "I will admit, you caught my interest when I saw you in your boat on your way to Hogwarts."

"Was it really necessary to pull me underwater where I can't breath?" Harry asked the Kraken monster girl.

"Well, I can create a black energy that is like ink but this energy would be able to allow you to breath." The kraken girl told Harry "However, something or someone created this dome to allow you to breath. Whatever it was, I guess you can thank them."

"Yeah." Harry said, not sure how he would thank whoever saved him "So, what's your name?"

"My name?" The kraken monster girl asked before putting a thinking expression on his face "My name is… Abyss."

"Nice name." Harry commented "So, what are you doing in the Black Lake?"

"Oh, Hagrid grew me here." Abyss said to Harry "Did you know that Hagrid actually loves all different kinds of monsters? No matter how dangerous magical animals, or monsters, they are; he loves them and views them as 'mistreated'."

"Probably because he is safe for the most part due to being half-giant." Harry muttered, Abyss barely hearing him saying it. Harry sighed "I hope he doesn't do things overly."

"Actually, he already has." Abyss told Harry, getting his attention "He has a nest of Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest since 1943."

Harry's jaw dropped "Since 1943!?" Harry began to pace, completely worried "Since the year is 1991, then that means…" Harry, despite his pale skin, somehow paled even more "There must be at least a hundred thousand within the Forbidden Forest. More than enough to actually attack Hogwarts…"

"One of Hagrid's pets, Aragog I think his name is, is preventing them from attacking Hogwarts since his friendship with Hagrid is strong." Abyss said "There are more than spiders in the Forbidden Forest. There is a small colony of Centaurs in there as well alongside some unicorns. There are also merpeople here in the Black Lake but luckily, me and them keep our distance and don't bother fighting each other."

Harry sighed in relief "Well, I guess that is good." Harry said to Abyss.

* * *

_**Shortly…**_

There wasn't much to discuss between Harry and Abyss. Abyss told Harry of her life in the Black Lake, he felt a bit bad and sad that Abyss lived a lonely and isolated life. Turns out that Abyss actually liked children since they sometimes came to the Black Lake to give her some attention.

Not long after that, Harry began to look around the dome he and Abyss were in.

"How do I get out of here?" Harry asked.

"_**All you had to do was ask.**_" A male voice echoed around them "_**I would hold your breath, Harry.**_"

Suddenly, the dome seemed to collapse and water poured in. Harry held his breath as water embraced him once more. He began to swim to the surface while Abyss watched, waving him goodbye. However, Abyss didn't see the man who had appeared from the shadows previously watched from behind her, looking at Harry with a smirk.

"_**Let's see where this path will lead Harry to.**_" The man said before disappearing from sight.

* * *

_**Surface…**_

Winnie looked very worried, it was almost dinner time at Hogwarts. However, her worries were lifted when Harry came out of the lake with a gasp for breath. He swam over to Winnie and she hugged him, despite his wet clothes.

Harry pulled Winnie into a hug, knowing that he could have given her a heart attack for worrying her so much. Once they finished hugging, Harry casted a spell that dried and freshen up his wet clothes. Once done, both Harry and Winnie began to make their way to Hogwarts. All the while, Harry was being asked by Winnie on how well it went.

* * *

_**Later...**_

Harry was in Hogwarts House Common Room, Winnie had went to bed while Umbra was sleeping on a couch.

"_If what you heard is true, then everybody is in danger of the Acromantula nest inside the Forbidden Forest."_ Hogwarts told Harry "_While the Ward defenses can hold them off, it won't be forever and everyone would have to be in the barrier itself. The Suits of Armor around the castle won't be able to repel such a force."_

"Then we need to make countermeasures. We need to enforce and fortify Hogwarts defenses." Harry said aloud since no one but Hogwarts can hear him "We need to make chambers full of Suits of Armor but these ones need to be heavily enchanted to make them far more powerful. Same with the Suits of Armor around Hogwarts."

"_I assume there is another reason behind this idea?"_ Hogwarts asked Harry.

"Well, yeah. If any other threat is made against you, we will need them to defend them to the castle." Harry said, "Speaking of you, is there a way for me to communicate with you besides you talking to my mind?"

"_There is a way. I wasn't always Hogwarts, I was once a different being. However, I owed a life debt to the Founders and they wanted me to pay it back by becoming Hogwarts, the castle itself."_ Hogwarts told Harry "_However, since then, I have not been able to reconnect to my physical body which is locked deep inside of this castle that only the Heir of Hogwarts can reach it."_

"Show me." Harry said to Hogwarts and the wall opened that usually led out of the common room. Harry followed the passage way and soon found himself in a new room. Harry observed the room and found a lot of things. The room was medium sized and at the center of it was a female gargoyle crouching on a stone. However, there was some chains connected from the female gargoyle to the walls around the room with purple energy travelling through the chains.

The female gargoyle herself is rather attractive. She has shoulder-length grey hair, stone grey skin with purple marking around her left leg, left arm, neck, and left cheek. Her eyes were closed as well so Harry doesn't know what her eyes were like. She had bat-like wings, a long tail, and horns on her head. She had claws for both her hands and toes. [**Author Note: She looks like the Gargoyle monster girl from Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**] Also, worth noting to Harry, despite having no clothes, stone covered the female gargoyles' private parts.

"This is you?" Harry asked aloud.

"_Yes. However, the chains connected to the castle are what keeps me connected to Hogwarts. I don't know what will happen if I'm ever disconnected to Hogwarts. I don't know how to actually be freed from these chains, the Founders never thought of how to free me."_ Hogwarts told Harry.

"I fear I won't be able to do anything to help you but perhaps…" Harry gave a thoughtful expression "Perhaps another force, who are willing, may be able to help you."

"_What force could have the power to break my bonds and free me?"_ Hogwarts asked Harry.

"Only one force I can think of that would do it." Harry said before looking upward.

"The Old Gods."

* * *

_**{Two Divine Decisions detected.}**_

[Cue Music: Divine Decision theme from URealms Live]

_**You are the Old Gods**_

_**Born before this realm was even created**_

_**You wield an absolute power that must be shared with fellow divine**_

_**But only one immortal can choose a path forward**_

_**Think carefully of your choice**_

_**As if called on**_

_**You and only you shall control the destiny of this realm for but a brief moment**_

_**BEGIN**_

Should Hogwarts be freed from the Castle?

_**Yes:**_

Description: By saying yes, the Old Gods will use their powers to free Hogwarts herself from the Castle and back into her Gargoyle body. This path would not only allow Hogwarts to travel with Harry and keep an eye on the castle while Harry is somewhere else thanks to Hogwarts being in her Gargoyle body but it will also open the chance for her to join Harry's harem

_**No:**_

Description: By saying no, the Old Gods will leave Hogwarts to her fate as being the castle itself. This path will not allow Harry to monitor the castle until he returns to it while also not opening a chance for her to join Harry's harem.

Should Harry be branded with the Sin of the Unforgotten?

_**Yes:**_

Description: In some point in the story, Harry will die at the hands of one of two Lords. However, the Old Gods shall use their power to turn back time and prevent Harry's death while at the same time, brand Harry with the Sin of the Unforgotten. This path, however, is shrouded in darkness by Danny Eclipse so there will be no reveal of who is the winner and how the death act is done. However, it is noted that when the time does come, the winner will be revealed on the death scene.

_**No:**_

Description: Harry will may or may not die at the hands of the Lords, this decision falls squarely on Danny Eclipse. This path will prevent Harry from being branded with the Sin of the Unforgotten, thus his "may or may not" death will be a permanent one if this path is chosen. However, it is noted that when the time does come, the winner will be revealed on the "may or may not" life/death scene.

_**The outcomes are not clear**_

_**Both paths should be considered**_

_**Choice wisely**_

* * *

_**[Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Drawn To Darkness"]**_

**I hope you like this story, it took me a bit and I did take a break for a few days. I've also began to take an interest in the anime Overlord series and will watch it whenever I get the chance so that can open an avenue of story making. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter.**


	7. Update on my Fanfiction (not chapter)

_**The Thought of Restarting from Scratch**_

_**(Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Credits Music")**_

**I will freely admit the fact that I think I need to get rid of everything but the current story since my predicament. I have so many ideas for stories that I just can't focus on one, which is partly the reason why I can't do all these stories at once. So I'm going to ease my brain from doing so many updates by doing these**

* * *

_**Here are the Stories that going to get chopped [aka deleted] as it were:**_

**My Little Terran: I will admit that it has long since overdue to be deleted, I doubt people will miss it too much.**

**The Rise of Omega N: While a good story, I have just about lost interest in continuing it so I'm considering in deleting it, or keep it up but probably never update it in a long time with a high chance of it being never updated in my lifetime.**

**The Overlord's Revenge: To be perfectly honest, I think I messed up the story by a lot so I feel it is best to clean it and perhaps try again someday in the future. I'm thinking of deleting this and making a new, more improved version of it someday.**

* * *

_**Here are the Stories that I feel that needs to be revamped:**_

**The Equestrian Maelstrom: Let's be honest here, I love this story but I don't feel that I have much time to actually work on it. Plus, like the Overlord's Revenge AU, I feel the need to chop it but I do plan to work on a more improved version of it. I'll keep it up since it was liked (I think?) until I have time to work on the improved version for it.**

**The Fox of Insanity: I'll be completely honest for this one, I think I kind of ruined it with adding Elements of Insanity amongst other things. So, once again like it's predecessor, it is going to be revamped once more.**

* * *

_**Here are the Stories that are staying but will be posted on Hiatus for an undetermined period:**_

**The Orange Inkling Maelstrom: I love this story, I have worked hard on it and don't plan to get rid of it. As a matter of fact, the next chapter is a work in progress but I am inexperienced in lemon, since that is in the chapter. So it is slow going. Apologies for those waiting for so long.**

**The Prince of Stars and Animals: Wow, been over a year and almost 2. I'll be honest, I just about completely forgot about this project. I'll keep it on Hiatus since it was a request from Kilare T'suna and I do plan to continue it at some point but until that point, it's going to remain on Hiatus. Sorry folks who have been waiting for it, you're going to have to wait even longer.**

* * *

**At this point, The Tale of Harry Dracula is just about my sole focus at the moment. I will begin the chopping probably by the end of October 2019. Also, remember that "crisis" problem I went through around the end of 2018 and beginning of 2019. Well, like I said previously, I had found a temporary solution so I could update stories. Well guess what? That solution has run its course and now I'm facing it once more. I'll keep updating whenever I can but, again, I need to work on getting a permanent solution or at least, another temporary solution.**

**My real life is hard, I'm trying my best to go with the flow, but until I find a permanent solution for my predicament, there is a chance I may go offline from the internet completely until it is solved. So enough about this. This update is going to all stories involved. Again, I apologize but I can't control my real life situation.**

**Good-bye!**


	8. I'm Not Dead (Update)

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful time, despite the Coronavirus. Anyway, I just wanted to make this update to make it perfectly clear; I'm not dead yet.**

**I have actually been rather busy IRL. With Corona and my job, alongside some other issues. I have been getting some rather unpleasant headaches lately, so I haven't been working on any projects or stories in general. So here are some updates on what I'm going to do now that, once my headaches hopefully clear up soon, I'll get back to work.**

**The Rise of Omega N: I put it up for adoption a long time ago, but it seems nobody wants it. So here is my solution; it will stay up until the end of May. If nobody wants it by then, I'm just going to delete it.**

**The Orange Inkling Maelstrom: Honestly, I feel I lost interest in it. I know I put a lot of hard work into it but I just don't feel like doing it anymore. I won't delete it, given the hard work I put into it. However, I will put it up for adoption for anyone willing to continue where I left off. Perhaps, one day, I'll regain interest but until that day, nobody gets their hopes up.**

**The Prince of Stars and Animals: Like Orange Inkling Maelstrom, I have lost interest and I'm officially putting an adoption on it. The adoption will last until the end of October, which if not by then adopted, it will be deleted. I apologize to Kilare T'suna and those waiting for the day I would work on it, but I just lost interest.**

**The Tale of Harry Dracula: I will be brutally honest; I lost interest in the story. But I can see you all love it a lot so here is what I'll do; I'll keep it up and I'm putting this story on adoption for anyone who wishes to continue where I left off.**

**So, with all of that out of the way, I apologize to everyone for this announcement but I can't help myself. I may come back to writing again on Fanfiction but until Corona dies down, my headaches leave me since they have been bothering me for almost an entire week, and I don't have a lot going on right now, I'll remain gone. Who knows; perhaps I'll watch some of those anime that were suggested like Bleach to further my arsenal of possible stories to write. Maybe watch a bit of South Park, since I've never seen the official show but have played Stick of Truth and Fractured But Whole (not the DLCs though).**

**See you all later and I hope you enjoy your day.**


End file.
